


Starving Love

by Kiyotaka_Ishimondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Food, Food mention, M/M, Smut, depair au, dorks being dorks, they are all dorks I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyotaka_Ishimondo/pseuds/Kiyotaka_Ishimondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Ishimondo Fic)) Its just a normal day trapped inside of Hopes Peak, but its Ishimaru and Mondo's turn to do to the dishes. SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 1 AND 6! ((I cant really make a good summary without spoiling the story, this story is based of a RP))<br/>Contains smut fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dishes

Chapter 1: Dishes

“Ding Dong Bing Bong” chimed the monitors around the school, “Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” said the recording of Monokuma.  
This is the sound Ishimaru knew quite too well. Of course he’s been up for the past hour and then proceeded to go the dining hall from his bedroom. As always, he was the first one there and then soon Aoi and Sakura came in alone followed by Celes and Hifumi. Celes demanded Hifumi to make her tea and Hifumi yelped and rushed into the kitchen. Chihiro then came in followed by Mondo.  
Ishimaru got lost in Mondos eyes, even know they weren't looking back at him. Mondo was so hot today. Where does Ishimaru even begin with Mondo? Mondo might be the person that Ishimaru least expected to be friends with- and fall head over heels for, especially with a title like Super High School Level Gang Leader. It all started with the bro off when they realized they had so much in common with each other and talked about what they wanted to do when they got out of the school and ever since then they've become the best of friends, inseparable kyoudais and then soon became lovers after a impulsive first kiss (by Mondo of course) that made both of them realize they loved each other. This relationship is basically forbears by any of society's rules though, so for now this is a complete secret. Ishimaru started to space out and a little shade of red started to show on his face. Everybody came out with their breakfast, but there was nothing to share that day about their current situation, so they all ate and simply chatted amongst themselves.  
Mondo was sitting next to Ishimaru, Chihiro decided to sit across from Ishimaru. They all ate in silence, but when Mondo spared glances at Ishimaru, he’d blush. Chihiro would giggle at them, finding the act between the two adorable. Everybody left except for Ishimaru and Mondo, they were in charge of putting the dishes away today. Ishimaru kept throwing glances at Mondo and would blush.  
"Ishimaru, what's gotten in to you?" Mondo questioned, Ishimaru’s face was beet red as he reached over to put the dishes away. "Well... Out with it..." Mondo said. Ishimaru started to have a nosebleed, he started to blush even harder and covered his nose, then got a napkin out of his pocket. Mondo started to blush too. "Jesus Taka... I-I u-uh..." he started to nervously laugh. He looked at the other boy's face and pretended he noticed something "Y-you missed a spot..." Mondo said nervously "W-what where?" Ishimaru asked in panic.  
Mondo came closer to Ishimaru’s face and the hall monitor started to blush even more and Mondo licked off a splosh of blood left underneath his nose and held Ishimaru in an embrace. "Mondo!" The hall monitor squealed. The gang leader kept embracing him tightly so that the hall monitor would scrum out of it. "M-Mondo Oowada what is the m-meaning of this?" Ishimaru stated to him as he was trapped in the bone crushing hug. "Ask your nose" Mondo smiled as he kissed Ishimaru. Ishimaru made muffled sounds of protests but it was forever trapped in Mondos mouth.  
They stopped and Mondo quickly put his hand on the others mouth so they'd shut up. Mondo put his hand off Ishimaru mouth and came out of the kitchen with Ishimaru and took his hand "W-where are we going aniki?" Ishimaru asked nervously. "Will you just shut up for once, we are going... Somewhere..." Mondo grunted  
"Upupupupu! This is certainly interesting." crackled a voice from the data room. "Let's see where our two lovers will go today." the bear said in interest as if he was talking to somebody. Monokuma slowly sipped his french wine. "Mmmm, that's good stuff..." The bear then slowly turned his chair back to the camera and gasped. He quickly covered his mouth and started blushing and giggling to himself.


	2. Lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make out in a locker, much lewdyness... They get discovered by Monokuma.

Mondo dragged the hall monitor by his hand. Ishimaru was blushing like an idiot at that point and wanted to outburst but people would notice them in a relationship if he did. Even worse his nosebleed stain. The hall monitor kept thinking about Mondo and where he was taking him and he felt his nose wet and running, again, of blood. He panicked a little and stuffed another napkin from his pocket up in it and cupped it with his free hand as he tried to keep up his pace. 

"What's with you being so slow Ishi, stop being so nervous..." Mondo sighed "Sorry" Ishimaru in a weird voice. Mondo stopped then, in front of a row of lockers. He turned towards Ishimaru. "Jesus man, what's with your nose today?" Mondo asked. The hall monitor was silent and didn't know how to answer that question. The hall monitor gave out a few stuttered sounds before he came closer to Mondo. "Y-you" he answered. 

The hall monitor let a struggled smile fall upon his face and went and hugged Mondo. The gang leader embraced his and kissed the top of the hall monitors head. He pushed Ishimaru inside a locker and held both of his hands and pushed them against the back of locker too and slowly started to kiss. Their bodies moved with the flow and Mondo started to move his hands around Ishimaru’s edges. The hall monitor started to blush like his pants fell off. Mondo kept kissing Ishimaru and the hall monitor pushed him off for a minute and started panting because of all the movement. Ishimaru embraced Mondo and played with his the tip of his hair. Mondo looked at him, a little bit annoyed bc Ishimaru was playing with his hair but mostly because whatever face the hall monitor was making was absolutely cute. Mondo leaned in and kissed his forehead and Ishimaru flinched. Mondo started to nuzzle Ishimaru in the locker, it was tight and hurt Mondos arms a little but it was all worth it. Until they heard footsteps and Mondo immently closed the locker door and put his back against it. "Sorry..." Mondo whispered. 

The mysterious laughing echoed the hallways, Actually who are we kidding this isn't any mystery, it's the laugh of none other than Monokuma’s. "Ya little bear fucker what are YOU doing here?" Mondo grunted. "Who me? Oh I was just- ya know, walking around. But then I saw YOU, isn't this a treat!"The bear crackled. "Can you leave now?" Mondo asked with a grudge. "Leave? Oh no no no, the party just started!" The bear laughed. "What party, this is a god damn hallway you stupid fuck." Mondo said. Ishimaru really wanted to interject and say watch your language but alas he couldn't or itd foil Mondos plan.

The bear came closer to Mondo. "So Mondo, what's in that locker huh?" Monokuma asked with a sassy tone. Mondos face brought a slight shade of pink. "N-nothing you bastard, just some C-crazy diamond shit..." Mondo answered questionably. "It's just Crazy Diamond stuff huh..." Monokuma said nudging his leg. The bear would nudge his arm but of course he wasn't tall enough. "Yeah I'm sure, stop being so noisy, ya know you get on people's nerves sometimes?" The gang leader grunted. "Oh I do? I didn't know that." He responded sarcastically. "You son on a bitch!" Mondo yelled. "Mondo please..." Ishimaru whispered quietly though the locker hole to Mondo. The gang leader blushed a bit and luckily Monokuma didn't hear it. "What's that pretty boy? Some blush on your face, are you getting nervous, Am I too tough for you?" the bear laughed. “No! If you think I’d ever get even the slightest bit nervous to the likes of you then I’ll smash ya stupid little fucking robot body into pieces!” the gang leader roared. "Oh boy, I better not get involved then, I'll just go bother somebody else." The bear said walking away. "Damn Right!" Mondo yelled in rage. The bear then teleported to a locker 2 doors down to where the lovers were, so he could eavesdrop of course.

"M-Mondo I don't think we should be here anymore." Ishimaru stuttered in nervousness. The gang leader pushed Ishimaru against the thin locker walls started to kiss Ishimaru again. The hall monitor pushed back. "M-Mondo!" he yelped. "HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HAVING SEX?!" Monokuma giggled loudly. The two boys blushed like there was tomorrow. "Fuck off ya bear turd!" Mondo yelled to the direction of the voice. Monokuma was still giggling to himself and teleported away. "See what I mean?" Ishimaru proved to Mondo. "Fine..." The gang leader said pulling Ishimaru out of the locker. The pulled the hall monitor close to him in and embrace, the tip of his pompadour touching the others forehead. Ishimaru blushed as Mondo whispered into his ear "Let's go to my room.." "A-Aniki!" Ishimaru stated quietly. He wanted to say how inappropriate that would be, especially between two men but something about it just made him hot. "Ok" Ishimaru whispered quietly. Mondo grabbed his hand and Mondo dragged him to his room. Ishimaru felt his nose act up but plugged it with a napkin and started to daydream and blush about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chp. will contain smut, dont worry it will be good ;3. How many nosebleeds will Ishimaru have, damn!


	3. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the smut •w• I will say nothing more for I have disappointed every dog with this chapter

Chapter 3: Sheets

Mondo made no delay to quickly get him and his lover to his room. The gang leader dragged Ishimaru because the helpless boy was having nosebleeds. Fuck knows what's going on in that limited imagination he has. He probably doesn't even know what sex looks like. But Mondo had more important things to focus on, like actually having sex with Ishimaru.

The two were in front of Mondos door and the gang leader made no delay to quickly open it and drag Ishimaru in so nobody could look if anybody was looking. Mondo was too involved in his previous monologuing with Ishimaru’s nosebleeds to pay attention. Mondo pinned Ishimaru to the back of the door and soon as he used a good amount of force to slam it, Ishimaru’s face was turning red the closer Mondo came to his face. Mondos face also showed a tint of red but that didn't make him not kiss Ishimaru. Ishimaru tried to mimic Mondos motions but he failed completely. Mondo didn't seem to mind much though. Ishimaru’s legs were wearing out and he was sliding down so Mondo went down with him. Ishimaru still against the door and Mondo was closer to him and pulled Ishimaru’s body closer to him. Mondo pulled Ishimaru closer to him and by that time Mondos arm was wrapped around the hall monitors lower back and his upper back supporting him as they were kissing.

At this point, they were a good five minutes into kissing like no tomorrow. Monokuma on the other hand made no hesitation to go to Mondos room ahead of time to see the whole thing unravel. You dont know how hard is was for Monokuma not to laugh his high-pitched, despair inducing trademark laugh. The two toys moved from the door and carried Ishimaru bridal style to the bed and lied him down. Mondo stripped in front of the hall monitor and Ishimaru's face was a beet red. He could feel a nosebleed coming on but it'd ruin the moment so he held it back. Mondo removed his shirt revealing his packed abs, and his pants to reveal his underwear he's a raging erection. Ishimaru put his hand on his crotch to stop his erection too, that formed from whatever the heck just went on in the last 30 minutes. This whole day has just been a rollercoaster!

Mondo came on the bed then and touched Ishimaru's face before Mondo nipped the others lip and kissed him even more violently than before. Mondo with his free hand worked its way down Ishimaru's long trail of buttons, unbuttoning them one after another until the boy was shirtless. Damn that boy was hot, you'd ever expect such a scrawny nerd to be as packed as he was. Mondo removed himself from Ishimarus face and Ishimarus face couldn't be more redder as Mondo worked his way down the prefects chest with his hands. He touched everywhere that there was to be touched and then rubbed Ishimaru's hips to tease his erection and Ishimaru pouted a bit and grabbed Mondos arm and moved it towards his pants. He blushed a bit "M-mondo... Can you please..." gasped in breaths "...go inside of me?". Mondo blushed at the boys request but grabbed his face anyways and kissed him hard before Mondo pulled down his pant faster then he went on his motorcycle. Mondo lifted the prefects underwear a bit and stuffed his hand inside. He started to grab at Ishimaru's dick and run his hand on it. Ishimaru grabbed Mondos free hand. A smile of pleasure fell on Ishimaru's face, Mondo had never seen that expression on him before but it made him feel a bit vicious inside. He kept going before the hall monitor looked at him with the sign that he was ready. The hall monitor got up and grabbed at Mondos underwear. The prefect took the gang leaders underwear off and grabbed on Mondos dick performing the same motions, which felt wonderful because Ishimaru's hands were always cold. Mondos face then fell into that same expression of pleasure before Ishimaru took Mondos dick and started putting his mouth around the sides of it. Mondo started panting, this was like no blowjob he ever got before. Mondo couldn't help but grab on the others head and help it move along, Ishimaru enjoyed it, he was more of a slut then Mondo thought he'd ever be. Mondo tapped on Ishimarus head and hoisted him up onto his shoulder. "Are you ready..." Mondo asked. Ishimaru backed off a little so he could look at Mondo directly in the eyes. "B-baby here goes nothing!" said the prefect. Ishimaru pounded onto Mondo causing both of them to collapse. Ishimaru on top of Mondo held the gang leaders face in his hands and he kissed it before he grabbed Mondos hands and rolled off Mondo. Ishimaru bended over and winced as Mondo put his hands on his butt. It sent chills throughout his system but he just grabbed the covers. "I'm going in!" Mondo said. Mondo shoved his dick in Ishimaru and Ishimaru groaned and grabbed the sheets a little bit more. Mondo went deeper and Ishimaru was a broken moaning machine and the sheets on the bed were almost all in his grip. But soon those moans changed into moans of pleasure. "M-mondo!" Ishimaru sighed in pleasure. "F-fuck me harder...". Mondo did so at the request. "Y-you fucking slut." The gang leader smiled. Ishimaru groans of pleasure was the only thing ringing in his ears. "H-harder..." the hall monitor gasped. "Who harder?" Mondo said with his voice rising with every word? "Who am I? Say it loud! These walls are soundproof!". "Mondo..." Ishimaru gasped. "Mondo!" He said louder. "MONDO OOWADA!" He screamed. "MONDO OOWADA FUCK ME HARDER!" He screamed. "Or what? Whaddya gonna do to me Kiyotaka?" Mondo teased. "I'll give you the dirtiest fucking detention you'll ever have!" He said as a smug smile fell on his red face.

A laugh was heard in the room. Loud and high-pitched. "Upupupupupupupupupu!" the voice laughed. "Gahahahahahahahahah!". The room fell silent and Mondos face few as red as Ishimarus face was and he grabbed the sheets around them and covered himself and Ishimaru. "You fucking bear!" Mondo roared. "I shoulda known it was you!". The bear stepped out of the closet. "Oh me, don't mind me, I was just watching... Science happen..." The bear lewdy said to them. "T-the previous display w-wasn't science!" Ishimaru stammered out of embarrassment. "Y-yeah... But you wanna know something... I made you some food." Monokuma said. The bear went back into the closet and got a plate with some Swedish meatballs, they were badly cooked by Ishimaru took them. "You'll need that lunch you know..." Monokuma said to them knowingly. "W-why, when we can get lunch ourselves in the cafeteria.?" Ishimaru questioned. It was no use though because the bear left. "Fucking bear thinks he's the top dog..." Mondo grunted under his breath as he collapsed back onto the bed.

The announcements came on about a minute later. "Ahem! Is this thing on?" The bear asked. "Two basterds made love tonight! And their names are Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada!" He devilishly laughed as he turned it off again. Ishimaru was on the verge of tears. "M-mondo it's ruined!" the prefect cried. Their relationship and their life at Hopes Peak was ruined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yaoi was hard to write but then I ending up writing a lot of it. Any guesses to what will happen next?
> 
> Also I literally just wrote this so this chapter might get edited just to correct any grammar and etc bc Google Docs on mobile doesn't do spellcheck :(


	4. Meatballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Ishimaru hid out in Mondos room. A lot of (sadly literal) sleeping took place

Chapter 4: Meatballs

Kiyotaka started to cry and sit himself in a ball. He was a failure, he worked so hard to keep this relationship a secret, two men loving each other was forbidden anyways! Right? During this time of crying Mondo got up and got some spare clothes for the hall monitor. He also lazily for back into his tank top and sweatpants. He tapped Ishimaru on the shoulders and smiled. "Y-you can have these." Mondo said as he handed the prefect a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. "B-but Mondo!" Ishimaru said sobbing. Mondo set the clothes down and sat next to him on the bed. "It doesn't even matter anymore if people are gay or not Kiyotaka..." Mondo said putting his arm around him as he pulled the boy closer to him. I'll tell you what, we can hide out in here all day if you want and you can sleep here too." Mondo offered. Ishimaru looked at him as his eyes lit up. "It sounds good to me..." Ishimaru blushed. "C-can I use your shower..." Ishimaru asked. "Of course you can, it's not like we're strangers." Mondo replied.

A few minutes later Ishimaru came out of the shower and Mondo handed him the clothes. "Don't even bother drying your hair, you look so cute already." Mondo teased as he took the hall monitor and kissed him on his forehead. Ishimaru smiled and the Mondom started kissing his hair too and Ishimaru blushed putting his hands on his face. They heard a knock and the room was silent. Mondo put his hand on Ishimaru's mouth and they stood still. The knock on the door happened again. Knock! Knock! Knock! They stood still and looked at the door and each other and waited until the knocking slowly ceased and they went and sat down.

They breathed a sigh of relief as Mondo got up for a minute and got the covers of his bed. He came back and wrapped it around them and got the meatballs that the bear left them. They started to eat it and it was gone within minutes. "That wasn't very good..." Ishimaru said to Mondo. "Yeah I know, it's fucking horrible..." He replied. Ishimaru took one of Mondo's hands and held it inside of his. Their fingers interlocked and Ishimaru's fingers moved along Mondos. They gazed at each other in a way and didn't move or speak or talk, they just held hands. Soon Ishimaru came closer and sat in Mondos lap and fell asleep in it. Mondo blushed but he smiled and watched Ishimaru's face, it was peaceful and calming. The hall monitors hands went around the gang leaders waist to support himself. After a few minutes Mondo decided to move against a wall and fell asleep too.

As Ishimaru feel asleep he knew somebody was watching him. He knew it was Mondo but in his mind the faces of the 9 other students were in front of him. "Why'd you do this!" Chihiro yelled out crying. "You are a disgrace!" Togami said. The insults came on from each and one of the students and even Sayaka and Leon and Junko came back from the dead and they told him he was going to hell and that he was gross. All these thoughts circling his head making it pound. He got up and ran away, he ran away and found Mondo and he hugged them and everything inn tasty crashed away expect for them hugging. He found himself then with Mondo in an apartment. He could only wonder if this was the future. A little dog came out of a room coming towards Mondo, he remembered Mondos love for maltese's. Then came out two little kids, one came out with plastic tools in his hands and some band-aids on, that would be the way that Mondo would want to raise his kid. Then the other kid came out with a book in his hands. He also seemed to have a band aid or two on and they both came over to the dog and the dog started to lick them both and they giggled. Ishimaru looked in Mondos eyes and the family's life was suddenly flying past him and the first kid grew up to be a carpenter too and Mondo and him made his business Mondo and Sons. Carpenter while the kid with the book became nearer to what Ishimaru wanted to be. At this point in the dream he could see he was in the government but couldn't be prime minister probably because he was gay. The son however was working closer to the president then he did, they even both went to Hopes Peak at some point! And then it was just him and Mondo left and soon Mondo disappeared and the 9 kids came back and the blackness and head pounding came back. "I hope I never see you again Ishimaru," Naegi said. "You disgust me!" Touko said. "Its people like you who make me ashamed of what I do!" Hifumi said. "I'd never play cards with you even if you were the last man on earth!" Celes said. "I wish you'd drown," Aoi said. "I wanna beat you up right now!" Sakura said. Kirigiri was looking at Ishimaru and even her state was an insult to him right now. Voices came from the heavens "G-A-Y!" Leon yelled. "You are so ugly no picture of you could ever be taken!" Junko said. "You are so off-key!" Sayaka said. "Mondo..." He said looking around him. Nothing. "Mondo!" Ishimaru said running around frantically. "MONDO!" He screamed. And the teasing laughs caused him to wake up almost screaming, he had to bite his lip to stop it, and Mondo was look of right at him.

"I-it was just a bad dream, sorry." Ishimaru said looking at Mondo. "A-are you sure you're ok Kiyo?" Mondo asked. Ishimaru just reached out and hugged him. "I am now..." He said with a dumb smile on his face. Mondo smiled too but only to make him feel better. He was watching Ishimaru sleep after he woke up because he couldn't sleep. Ishimaru's face was a genuine smile and Mondo grinned as he saw the boys expression but it change when it turned to a frown and and Ishimaru's breathing pattern changed and then after a few minutes he woke up. "Did something happen in your dream?" Mondo asked concerned. "Nothing important..." Ishimaru said. "Bullshit!" Mondo said to him. "Tell me what really happened I won't judge you..." Mondo said putting a hand on Ishimarus shoulder. "I-I'm I that easy to read..." Ishimaru started off "Well uh everybody at school was there and a couple of them starting insulting me, I ran away and found you and hugged you and everything went away. Then we had a family and all of a sudden everything went back to the insults and even leon junko and sayaka were there and I couldn't find you and I... I..." Ishimaru explained. Mondo went in and hugged him tightly. Ishimaru decided to shut up and kissed Mondo on the cheek. For some reasons Mondo knew the right times to hug Ishimaru, he loved it.

Ishimaru and Mondo went to bed super early that night and by early they meant like 3pm. 13 hours have passed and it was 4am at least. Monokuma sat blankly against a wall in Mondos room. Mondo shoved Ishimaru. "Kyoudai?" He said shoving him. Ishimaru groaned "5 m-more minutes Aniki..." Ishimaru said. "Ishimaru we've been asleep for at least 12 hours wake the fuck up..." He said rolling over Ishimaru. Mondo kissed him on the lips and got him up. "Come on, you gotta go to your room before people get suspicious..." Mondo said shaking him. "F-fine..." Ishimaru said broken, he needed coffee soon but God knows when he'll let himself out of his room after this. Mondo open the door and let the hall monitor out. "Bye Ishi..." The gang leader said exhausted. Mondo got the covers off the floor and he passed out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chps in 1 night, I'm so proud of myself, I'll update with grammar corrections and etc. later. By the way I think chp 5 will be complety just on Mondo and 6 on Ishimaru, because they are now separated. I believe that this piece might end on 8-9 chops, I have no idea personality


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets waken up in the morning by Chihiro and Naegi with a suprise appearance by Monokuma. Warning: Chapter 2 Spoilers

Chapter 5: Morning

The fragile boy in the skirt quietly followed the footsteps of Makoto Naegi. Of course yesterday the whole school heard that announcement by that damned bear. It must have been horrifying to both the hall monitor and the gang leader, and not to mention everybody didn't need to know that...at all. “M-Makoto, whoses door should we knock on first?” said Chihiro, the programmer stopped in their tracks. “Hmmm, well how about Mondos since he is nearer to us then Ishimaru’s room.” Naegi suggested. “T-they are right next to each other, but ok...” the programmer hesitated as they started to knock on Mondos door. It was open though. Mondo was buried in his sheets in his bed. On the floor there was a plate with some eaten food on it, they must have survived the night with that. On the desk was some neatly folded clothes, Ishimaru’s uniform because Mondo wouldn't take the time of day to fold his clothes. The blankets were spread lazily on the bed as Mondo was tangled in all of them. “M-Mondo, are you awake?” the luckster asked. “We are sorry to intrude!” the crossdresser frantically apologized. Mondo moaned a bit, but then he fell on the floor; that should wake him up. “Eh?” Mondo said as he partially off the floor and rubbed his head. “G-Good morning Mondo...” Chihiro quietly let out. Mondo started to rub his eyes a bit. “Ishimaru- no wait... Naegi? Chihiro?” Mondo questioned. “Whatcha even doing here, its like 4am!” Mondo asked a bit loudly. “I-Im sorry Mondo!” Chihiro scrambled on the verge of crying. “O-Oh shit, Chi don’t cry.” Mondo reassured. The gang leader went up to the boy. “Im sorry, I just had a rough night last night and i was waking up; you did nothing wrong. In fact thanks for checking up on me.” The gang leader let out a tiny laugh under his breath before he got up and went towards the two boys. “Sorry to poop on your party but I think Im going to sleep in a bit; It was hard to sleep last night, ya know.” Mondo nervously laughed. “I’ll come down to breakfast later”. “Bye Mondo!” The programer smiled before he and Naegi went out of the room. As the door close Mondo sighed. “Lets go check on Ishimaru next!” Chihiro suggested. Mondo could only wonder how his boyfriend was doing in the next room. Mondo lazily made his way back to his messy bed and buried himself in the covers again. It was a little hard to go back to sleep for a minute, he heard a little thud, like a chair falling down or something. Mondo fell asleep anyways though; sleeping was something he loved to do, always.

 

An hour or two passed. The robot bear teleported into Mondos room. “Upupupupupupupu...” he quietly giggled to himself. The bear went over to the bed and used the blankets to climb onto the sheets and on top of Mondo. The robot then proceeded to pinch Mondos nose. “GOD DAMNIT DAIYA! LEAVE ME ALONE!” The gang leader shouted as he rose out of his bed. It threw the bear off the bed. “Gahhh!” Monokuma said as he landed. “Hey.... HEY!” Monokuma said in a rage as he went back to the bed. “Its against the school rules to hurt the headmaster.” Mondo was thrown back a bit after he just realized that he said that out loud. “Ah shit, sorry teddybear. I didn't realize that was you” Mondo started to get a tint of blush on his face. “Daiya is getting involved now, thats deep man.” Monokuma said as he looked down to the covers pacing his leg. “W-wha-? How do you know about him?” Mondo asked as he was a bit stunned at the bears words. “Flashbacks get the best of us,” Monokuma told him. “I asked you a question teddybear...” Mondo sternly said as he let out an intimidating stare to the bear. “I can only think back to being a little bear again; I caused all the despair at the orphanarium.” Monokuma laughed. Mondo knew at this point he wasn't going to answer the question, so he responded with his own flashback. “When I was little Daiya always used to wake me up by pinching my nose, I’d get pissed and we’d end up just laughin’ after a minute or two.” The gang leader was also thinking back to Daiya’s death; it gets him every time. The beeping of cars around him and the bus stopped in its track as the driver came out of it stunned that he hit somebody; Mondo was in tears next to his collapsed brother. Daiya let out his last words and fell onto the ground, Mondo was screaming and holding his now deceased brother in his hands. “Hey where are you, la la land with you and your boyfriend?” Monokuma asked flicking the gang leaders forehead. Mondo tightened his fingers digging inside of his hand. “Im sorry... Its just thinking of Daiya... gets me everytime.”. Mondo looked away for a minute to the floor. “I think I’m going back to sleep...” The gang leader sighed. “Wha- already? Are you going to just sleep the day away.” Monokuma asked tilting his head slightly and putting a hand to his mouth. “Well its not like I have anything else to do; thanks to you ya’ stupid piece of shit.” Mondo grumbled. Monokuma teleported for a second and came back. “Well if you're going to sleep all day take this teddy bear to sleep with. Thwen you’ll be a cuwte lil bawby all wrapped up in his blankets.” Monokuma cooed. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!” Mondo roared as the bear did, not teleporting but running out of his room giggling. Mondo peeked out of his room and saw the bear running towards the kitchen. “Hey, hey, wait for me, I wanna see this for myself.” Mondo was confused but decided to pass it off. He heard two girl’s voices who seemed to be scolding somebody and an oddly familiar voice in the kitchen mixed with Monokuma’s laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took forever to publish! Ive been busy and had a writing block. I did the math and there should be 3 more chapters to write. I feel bad for ending the fic at 8 chapters but its not like I can add anything else to a story that already ended (because this was based on a role play). Im at hard work at the other 3 chapters don't worry!! Bye


	6. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru cant sleep and hasn't eaten for 16 hours. Monokuma keeps pestering Ishimaru.

Chapter 6: Books

 

Ishimaru got back in his room and could barely sleep, so he pulled out all the books he had and made a wall. He formed the books all around him in the center of the room and left space for him to sit, which he was already inside of. He decided to read a book to try to relieve his stress and he ended up reading for 3 hours. "Ding Dong Bing Bong" chimed the intercom. Ishimaru cringed at the sound caught off guard Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Especially for any of you lovebirds in the building... Upupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed as he turned off the announcements. "Fu- Fluff..." Ishimaru said to himself, he was so surprised that his boyfriends crude language almost got to him. Ishimaru kept reading though he was on his third book about to finish it. He heard some noise next door, Mondo was up and this couldn't be any good for Ishimaru; all he wanted to do was never leave his room for the day. He started to space out a bit but then there was a knock, he froze. Knock Knock Knock! Ishimaru could only imagine it was Mondo, what did want?  
"I-Ishimaru are you ok?" Said a quiet sweet voice. A voice like that could only belong to Chihiro. Of course he would get Chihiro to do his dirty work of reeling him back in and being the schools biggest embarrassment. He heard laughing, now there was people laughing at him, mocking him. "GAY GAY GAY!" The voices screamed inside of his head. But the laughing belonged to Monokuma who didn't give a shit about anybody's emotions. The door opened and a bulldozer went over the screams in the prefects head. "Hey look it's just a bunch of books!" Monokuma stated. "You there help me up these books!" The bear demanded. The fragile programmer picked up the bear and he climbed over all the books and jumped down them to Ishimaru's hiding spot. The bear pushed the books down the wall so Chihiro and Naegi could see the poor hall monitor. "A-Are you ok Ishimaru?" Naegi hesitated." The hall monitor turned his head away and looked to the floor. "We should just go... He must be stressed out..." Chihiro said motioning Naegi to come with them.   
The bear and Ishimaru were the only ones in the room. Ishimaru didn't know what to do so he went and got up, his stomach growled loudly. "You sound hungry..." Monokuma said. Ishimaru looked the other way "M-me hungry... Noo... How can I be with that... delicious cooking of yours I had last night-" Ishimaru said in a shaky voice. "WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Monokuma loudly added on. Ishimaru hushed him "Y-you might wake Mondo up and t-then I'll have to deal with the... Situation you put us in." Monokuma looked a bit happy "Well of course that's made trademark, filling the lives of others with despair!" the bear enthused. Ishimaru rolled his eyes. "I also know you lied to me before, that isn't what an ideal hall monitor acts." Monokuma scolded. Ishimaru put his hands on his head. "I am not a hall monitor anymore! This isn't school this is hell! I am sorry to curse at you Monokuma but everybody will die and there won't be any more school for this whole place!" The prefect proceeded to lie down on the floor and cry. "Woah woah buddy didn't mean to press your buttons!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Like your boyfriend did last night" Monokuma snickered. Ishimaru’s face rushed with redness of rage and embarrassment. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't stop making such vulgar remarks." Ishimaru said. "I'm sorry I'll be a good bear now." Monokuma pouted. Ishimaru's stomach sounded like a volcano erupting. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Monokuma asked. "Yes I'm Sure, I'll just take a shower in the meantime." Ishimaru answered going into his bathroom. He closed the door and sighed. He was so hungry, he wasn't going to admit it. He went and started the shower and stood there as he let the water run on him and his paining stomach. The door opened suddenly and Monokuma came running in the shower with some soap and a towel. "Wait Ishi-Ishimaru. W-Wanna sh-show- DESPAIR Upupupupu--AKAJEISUKSH001110011" the beat tried to spit out. Monokuma malfunctioned due to the water hitting him. Ishimaru screamed as the bear suddenly disappeared.  
Monokuma reappeared in the data room on the 5th floor of the school. "Fucking piece of shit!" Junko said running out of her corridors. "This will be no problem for JUNKO ENOSHIBA! UPUPUPUPUPUPU!". The bipolar girl went and reached for a tool box. She took out a screwdriver and wrench taking apart the robot. "This is why I shouldn't let you run out by yourself!" Junko explained. "O-or it will lead to despairful outcomes! Despair, Despair, DESPAIR! UPUPUPUPUPUPU!" She manically laughed. "De-de- De!" The robot tried to say. Junko got this hard drive out and proceeded to take the robots AI out and put it on a new drive. She placed the drive on one of the tables and went and got a new shell for the robot. "Good thing I made those peasants make me back-ups!" Junko explained. "Speaking of peasants too bad Togami doesn't know that I uhh... Killed his whole family! Upupupupu!!" She laughed. "I'll let you go back Monokuma, just remember to despair above all else!" She laughed as she pressed the button for the bear to go to the hall monitors room.  
Ishimaru sat on the walls of his room. He swore that the whole school could hear his stomach growling why wasn't somebody coming to save him. Monokuma appeared in the room and tapped Ishimaru's shoulder. Ishimaru lifted his head up from his sulking figure. "Stop being a wallflower, when are you coming to go out to face the big open world" Monokuma said. Ishimaru's stomach made inhuman sounds of hunger. "M-my stomach is a big world... Of emptiness..." He muttered. Ishimaru then passed out leaving Monokuma in shock. "F-Fuck..." Monokuma said to himself. Monokuma opened the door and dragged Ishimaru to the kitchen to get food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im so sorry if Junko was out of character or anything, We only have two more chapters to go, it seems bittersweet to end it.


	7. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((short chapter sorry!!!) Monokuma dragged Ishimaru to the kitchen to try to cook but apparently somebody was there already

Chapter 7: Toast  
After a long hassle of dragging the hall monitor to the kitchen, which is easier said than done, Monokuma is approached by Aoi and Sakura. "M-Monokuma! What the donuts are you doing with poor Ishimaru! Did you murder him? You're breaking your own rules and we are witness!" Aoi ranted. "There appears to be no wounds of blood..." Sakura said looking at the hall monitor. "Look guys I don't have much time before he wakes up again, I'm no doctor or human but he is like really hungry and he passed out of hunger... And apparently my cooking is awful." Monokuma whined. Aoi held her fingers to her nose "Don't make me think of that putrid mess, whoever programmed you should have installed common knowledge on cooking!" she said disgusted. "S-so uh could you... Pretty please... Cook him like toast or something?" Monokuma asked pacing his foot on the floor and looking up at the two girls. "...Fine" Sakura sighed "Is the toaster plugged in?". "Yeah, why?" Aoi asked. "We don't know when he will wake up so make him some toast, I'll get some sides and a drink." Sakura planned. "Oki-dokie!" Aoi chimed as she put two slices of toast in the toaster. Monokuma quickly left the room so he wouldn't disturb the two cooking, besides he had to pester a certain someone. Meanwhile Sakura went and got some butter from the fridge and cut off a slice and poured orange juice in a cup. After two minutes and some plate arranging they made some toast with a side of butter and orange juice. They went and wafted the plate in front of Ishimaru's face. "Ishimaru... Ishimaru... Wake Up!" Aoi whispered. Ishimaru moaned for a minute and rubbed his eyes. He woke up and realized that there was food in front of his face, his stomach growled loudly and it startled the two girls. C-could I have that... Please?" he asked in hunger. "Of course Ishimaru-" Aoi couldn't continue as the hall monitor quickly downed the toast and drink. "...We made that for you..." Aoi finished. Monokuma ran in the kitchen, “Hey, hey, wait for me, I wanna see this for myself.” Aoi sighed deeply. "I would like to thank you so much Aoi and Sakura, how could I ever repay you?" Ishimaru asked. "Hmmm I don't know, you don't have to ok. It's a freebie ok." Aoi said. "But just remember not to starve yourself again or you better know how to make 100 different flavors of donuts to repay me!" Aoi scolded. "And protein shakes too." Sakura added on. Ishimaru flinched and thanked them for the breakfast again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that but I just finished the fic last night, the next chapter is also the end and there is also naegami there, which is why it was in the tags


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students at Hope Peak go to the kitchen as a group after hearing various voices and noises, and that damned bear laughing. What could possibly be happening in there? Was there a murder? And wheres Mondo?

Chapter 8: Love  
Noise is heard from the kitchen. Voices, Rumbling, Laughter, what the heck is going on in there? That's what most of the students were wondering themselves, they gathered and went to the dining hall together to see the chaos, Did a murder happen, Is the bear dead? Or did he execute someone? The students were scared and cautiously entered as a huddled pack. "What is going on in here?" Kirigiri asked. "None of your beeswax go away" Monokuma pouted. "That's no way for a headmaster to treat his fellow students." Togami tsked. Togami stepped in front of the other students and dragged Naegi with him too, Kirigiri followed them too. "I could tell what happened, would you want me to do that?" Kirigiri asked looking behind her. "Shut up stalker girl jeez, one little bump and you all race down here like cheetahs or something." Monokuma exaggerated . "I demand to know what is happening, before we suspect you of murder or something." Togami sternly said. "Speaking of which... Uh where's Mondo?" Naegi asked. Kirigiri looked around "Did you kill him?" She asked the bear. Ishimaru in the kitchen started to get scared and back up against the wall holding back a waterfall of tears, the thought of losing Mondo scared Ishimaru to death. Sakura stepped up to the crowd and the bear and went in between them. "Stop! Making false accusations will get you nowhere, you're scaring Ishimaru." She said.   
Mondo was in his room but all he would hear was rattles and the sound of people. "What the fuck is going on out there..." He said to himself. He peeked out the door to realize nobody was in the halls. Success, he could get food for him and maybe Ishimaru too, I bet he locked himself in his room or something. Mondo quickly ran towards the dining hall and the closer he got the closer he heard voices, that damned bear laughing, and...and Ishimaru... Crying? That's it, time for violence. Mondo stormed in the kitchen. "Who the fuck is bothering Ishimaru?" He yelled. Everybody flinched due to the sudden appearance of Mondo. "Did you kill somebody?" Togami asked "No you prick shove money down your throat and shut up, unless you were the one who bothered Ishimaru then I will gladly beat your ass four eyes. "I don't know what your talking about, get your filthy being away from me, it was probably that damn bear leave me alone," Togami said. "You should tone it down a bit Togami..." Naegi whispered. Togami took the boy by the collar and whispered "We'll see that if you really mean that tonight" Naegi had blush rushing to his face but nobody was paying attention to them anymore.   
"Kyoudai please, stop..." Ishimaru pleaded. "You'll get hurt.", the hall monitor was releasing tears as Mondo came closer, and closer, and closer to the bear. "Mondo you don't know what you're doing, Stop!" The hall monitor urged. The gang leader kept going "I made a man's promise, that I would protect you from anybody who bothered you..." The gang leader said bending down to the bear. Though Ishimaru's weakness he crawled over to the gang leader and tugged his jacket and gripped it tightly. "Please... Stop... I wasn't crying because of Togami, or Monokuma... I was crying because they thought you were dead... And even the thought of losing you scared me to death... Don't make that become true..." Ishimaru cried. "Oh... Ishi... I-..." Mondo faced towards the hall monitor and hugged him tightly. The hall monitor went inside the jacket and cried all over Mondo's shirt, the gang leader didn't care though. Chihiro came out of the crowd too and kneeled down to hug Mondo from the behind. "You can't die Mondo... Please don't do anything stupid again... Will you make it a man's promise?" The programmed quietly asked. "A... Man's promise..." Mondo said choking back on a tear or two, he slowly let the tear roll down his cheek and go on the floor.   
Everybody in the room applauded quietly for the two. Expect for Yamada who will probably ruin the moment later because he's drawing Ishimondo smut. And after that it was ok to have forbidden love with other people. It turns out that many of the people and the school were in those relationships too, like Aoi and Sakura and even Togami and Naegi! Ishimaru and Mondo could now proudly walk the halls together, with their hands openly interlaced with one another.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter is short too right,m sorry! But this is the end! I cant believe I made it this far. I never thought I would get past like 2000 words here but I go about 7.5 on the google doc its on. I'd like to thank all of you guys who read this all the way though and really like it and stuff :) . I'm not sure what my next fan-fic might be about so stay tuned. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, as the author I must warn you, as you have already seen Ishimaru and Mondo are dorks. Btw I dont know how to even write author notes so good bye :3


End file.
